


Starstruck

by bossbeth



Series: Inktober 2018 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Camping, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bossbeth/pseuds/bossbeth
Summary: Kara takes Lena camping, and Lena stares at the sun.





	Starstruck

**Author's Note:**

> For Inktober, I'm writing short SuperCorp fics in solidarity with my wife drawing every day. Expect fluff and horn in equal measures. If you're reading this during the month of October in 2018, [I'm still taking prompts at my tumblr!](https://bossbeth.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Anonymous gave me, "Kara takes Lena for impromptu camping and they talk about the stars."

Dating Kara Danvers was, all in all, a fascinating experience. Sure, there was the superstrong hyperfast overpowered alien aspect, which was a constant learning opportunity for the both of them. But that wasn’t what made Kara so ineffably Kara.

Lena had always been a curious person, forever aching to learn the why and how that powered the world around her. But her fascination was that of a tinkerer, looking to comprehend so as to make things better.

Not so with Kara. Kara intrigued was an endless font of questions, and Kara informed was an endless font of trivia. She wanted to grow in understanding for the sheer pleasure of observation, and to share that understanding with anyone with the faintest shred of curiosity. And her enthusiasm for whatever subject fascinated her - and almost everything did - was infectious.

It’s what made her a good reporter.

It was what made Lena realize she was in love with her.

The moment was mundane. Kara had lured Lena into a camping trip - “I promise, the gentlest, lowest-keyest camping. Like one half step away from glamping. A bathroom with a locking door within walking distance.” - and Lena’s discomfort was entirely undercut by Kara’s eager demonstration of every step of the camping process.

After the fire was set, after dinner was served, after everything was situated just as Kara’s thoughtful contemplation dictated, Lena dragged a quilt out of the tent and insisted her girlfriend be still with her for a moment.

Kara took the quilt from her hands and swept it over her shoulders with the sort of gallant sweep that comes from wearing a cape on the reg. She beckoned Lena closer with a “c’mere” and nod of her head, and Lena leaned in, pressing a kiss to Kara’s throat, smelling the smell of sweat and smoke and Kara. The quilt enveloped them both, and Lena felt warm, and solid, and still, and safe.

Kara tugged them down into a sit, Lena practically on her lap, and angled her face up to the sky. “We’re just far enough out that you can see so many more stars…”

Lena leaned her head back against Kara’s shoulder. “My brother loved to show me all the constellations, and tell me their stories. Funny, I can’t remember hardly any of them now.”

Kara scrunched her nose. “Alex was always a little worried about my fascination with the sky, I think. Like it was something morbid. But I don’t know, all the time I spent in the Phantom Zone, the universe was out there. A constant. I’d remember everything I learned on Krypton about the stars and the planets and the spaces in between them, and I’d think about all the other things I didn’t know about them…” Her voice trailed off, and Lena let the silence wrap around them, cut by the sounds of the campground around them. At first, Lena shared hypothetical Alex’s concern, worried Kara was thinking of what she had lost.

But her mind was racing into the undiscovered. “Earth’s approach is so different from Krypton, but we’ve learned such amazing things. Did you see that study about how they’ve discovered stars entering the Milky Way from other galaxies?”

Kara went into an explanation that was equal parts detailed, fascinating, rambling, and boundlessly earnest. Lena listened intently, genuinely intrigued by what Kara was saying - and also keenly aware of the warmth pooling in her chest, so insistent as to feel tangible. The vibrations of Kara’s voice rumbled against Lena’s back, and Kara’s arms were wrapped around her, and the quilt kept them from the world - and Kara wanted Lena to understand stars entering our solar system as if Lena didn’t have a keen understanding of basking in an alien light.

“I’m in love with you,” she interrupted. “I want you to keep telling me about this, because it’s interesting, but I’m in love with you, Kara Danvers, and I just realized how badly I needed to tell you that.”

Kara went uncharacteristically silent and still. Lena ignored every instinct in her telling her to pull away, to look into Kara’s eyes, to read the expression on that open face. Instead she closed her eyes and listened to their breaths, in and out and in.

“That’s great,” said Kara. “Gosh, that is… awesome.”

And Kara was pulling Lena down to the earth. “Like, super mega awesome.”

Lena laughed into their kiss. “Good.”

The sound of the camp pressed around them, until Kara pulled up, hair mussed. “I love you too, obviously.”

“Obviously,” laughed Lena, “but it’s nice to hear.”

“I’ll tell you all about it,” said Kara, pulling the quilt up and around the two of them. “Later. After I finish telling you about the intergalactic star road trips, of course.”

“Of course.” The two words rolled crisp off Lena’s tongue as she tugged Kara’s face back against hers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at bossbeth!


End file.
